


bending bone

by gkds2 (zad3)



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Ending, Body Horror, Chastity Device, Corsetry, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Desperation, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Fleshcrafting, Kinda, M/M, Mouth Sewn Shut, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Silence, Size Difference, Sounding, Torture, corsets but make them body horror, im ace for the record, technically, the flesh domain kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zad3/pseuds/gkds2
Summary: a really horrible awful thing for kinktober 2020 day 2: human furniture and sounding (and i guess technically macro/micro bc Jared is big)
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jared Hopworth/Sebastian Adekoya
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	bending bone

**Author's Note:**

> i'm ace and i understand some of y'all might think this fucked up to do to an ace character and in that case don't read it!!
> 
> this unfortunately contains: human furniture, fleshcrafting/warping and changing bodies/extreme body mod, non-con, non-con body mod, body horror, sounding but make it bones, corsets but make it bones, a throne made of people, orgasm denial, mindfucking/dehumanization, inability to speak/move properly, desperation and uhh i guess kind of chastity?
> 
> this is super fucked up and if you think you won't like it don't read

Jared sits on a throne of broken bodies, bodies twisted and warped and almost featureless, but still moaning under his massive form, over the pain of their mangled corpses. “Your turn?” he asks Jon, thunderous mangled voice coming out several mouths with too many teeth—it would be too horrible to imagine, but Jon’s life is too horrible to imagine, these days, and he is accustomed to the fleshy terror that is Jared.

Jon stumbles towards him on tiptoe. His calves were shortened early on to keep him from running, and the pain is his toes is minor compared to the pain of the rest of him. He stands before Jared, a masterpiece of bone turning, jaw sealed shut, hands fused into useless balls, a corset of other peoples’ ribs fused to his chest, keeping him gasping through his nostrils alone. His torso is emptied of everything Jared didn’t like.

Jon’s pretty sure he only got to keep his lungs because Jared liked to watch him gasp and pant through a constrained torso and nose alone. After a while, Jared had tucked Jon’s elbows into his chest, wanting him to have less movement. After that, he had tucked Jon’s dick inside himself, too. It’s mostly okay, as the horror of Jon’s day to day keeps him from being overly turned on, except the times Jared fucks him, with one of his many cocks, bringing Jon inexpressible pleasure unlike anything Jon had felt before—and never, ever letting him cum.

The need builds inside Jon with every passing encounter, but he has no recourse. He’s been separated from the Eye for long enough that he has no power in Jared’s domain.

Across Jared’s meaty lap is what remains of Sebastian, lips fused in a permanent circle, ready to suck, arms and legs braided together and torso lengthened to fit the biggest of Jared’s cocks. Jon doesn’t envy him except the finger bone that Jared is working in and out of Sebastian’s piss-slit, the way Sebastian’s body twitches as he moans and cums, dribbling down the fleshy throne.

“Show me you want it. You can do better than that.” He voice is harder to listen to the closer Jon gets, like bones rubbing on concrete, but Jon wants it, wants to take Jared’s cock, wants to cum.

He tries to convey without the use of his words that he wants to get fucked, but it’s harder. He was never the best speaker, but he’s relied on compelling for so long he’s not sure he knows how, short of bending over and presenting himself to Jared.

Sebastian meets his eyes with a look of resigned desperation and Jon understands it, he does, but it’s been an interminable eternity since he got to cum and his body aches with the need, more than it ever did before Jared remade him, warped him.

Corrected him.

Jared hangs Sebastian by his twisted limb from what looks like it might have been an arm, jutting off the side of his meat throne, and Sebastian groans, shoulders and hips pulling to their limit, but Jon still envies him.

He raises his balled up hands to Jared’s closest cock, rubs his cheek against it, wishes he could take it in his mouth, wishes he didn’t feel that way.

Jared’s chuckle is like an earth quake, and the ribcage around his ribcage tightens again. “Maybe I should close up your other hole, too. Leave you a desperate bitch with nothing to satisfy you. See if you try harder then.”

Jon can feel the panic in his eyes as he shakes his head. He pushes his face closer to Jared’s mess of cocks, tries to please even one in the hopes that Jared will pity him. 

Jared laughs again, and again, and again, and Jon whines, desperate, with no end in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry 
> 
> if you have things u want me to write leave them in a comment pls


End file.
